Ellie Krieger
Ellie Krieger was the host of the Food Network show, Healthy Appetite with Ellie Krieger. Description New York Times best-selling author Ellie Krieger helps people of all ages achieve balance in food, health and life, and have joy right at their fingertips. She is a registered dietitian and host of Food Network’s Healthy Appetite. Ellie’s warmth and charisma have made her the go-to nutritionist, with a lifestyle emphasis, in the media today. Her success can be attributed to her way of offering real advice without any of the gimmicks and crash diets that permeate today’s news. She reaches people with her message that it is possible for anyone, given the tools and knowledge, to live life to the maximum by being in healthy balance, nurturing a richly satisfying and sumptuous, attainable lifestyle. She believes that through her work she can help to change the way society views food, health and nutrition. Ellie’s ease in front of the camera can be attributed to her years as a fashion model for the world-famous agency named after the iconic Wilhelmina Cooper. After receiving her undergraduate and postgraduate degrees in nutrition from Cornell and Columbia University, Ellie began educating others on eating healthy in a realistic, delicious and easy way. Ellie’s third book, So Easy: Luscious Healthy Recipes for Every Meal of the Week, hit shelves on November 2, 2009. It was an immediate New York Times best-seller and has been featured in numerous publications from People magazine and USA Today to the New York Times’ Fall Cookbook roundup featuring the 10 best cookbooks of the fall. Ellie’s 2005 book, Small Changes Big Results, was a how-to on easy-to-live-with habit changes that yield optimal results. Ellie’s second book, The Food You Crave: Luscious Recipes for a Healthy Life, was Ellie’s first New York Times best-seller, peaking at #2 on that list. In addition to being named to Amazon’s Customer Bestseller List for 2008, The Food You Crave won the 2009 IACP Cookbook award and the James Beard Foundation Award. Ellie held the position of director of nutritional services at the prestigious La Palestra Center for Preventative Medicine for several years where she worked with a team of physicians, psychologists and fitness specialists to create a multi-faceted, obesity-treatment program. She also was an adjunct professor in the New York University Department of Nutrition, Food Studies and Public Health. In her years in private practice, Ellie counseled a variety of clients, from homemakers to CEOs, as well as notable celebrities and top models. Today, Ellie’s extensive work in the media has earned her a loyal following and national recognition. Ellie has appeared as a guest expert on dozens of programs, including the Today show, The Dr. Oz Show, Live! with Regis and Kelly, CNN and CBS’s The Early Show. In March 2009, Ellie joined a notable list of celebrities to take part in the illustrious Got Milk? campaign. In the fall of 2009, on the invite of first lady Michelle Obama, Ellie was invited to the White House to take part in the Healthy Kids Fair. Ellie has since teamed up with the School Nutrition Association and taken action at a grass-roots level with her daughter’s New York City public school. In April 2010, she testified before the House Committee on Agriculture about nutrition, healthy eating and the growing epidemic of childhood obesity. Additionally, Ellie is a contributing editor and columnist for Women’s Health, Fine Cooking and Food Network magazines. She also has contributed to numerous magazines and newspapers, among them: Self, Glamour, GQ, Better Homes and Gardens, Prevention, Men’s Journal, Fitness, Ladies' Home Journal, Parenting, The Huffington Post, The New York Daily News and Newsday. Ellie finds happiness living with her family in New York City. External Links * Ellie Krieger] page at Food Network.com Category:Chefs Category:Hosts